Summer Love?
by MaggieBeth
Summary: Bella and Alice are on summer vacation, and are planning a trip to the small dreary town of Forks. Bella thinks this trip will be a living nightmare, but after seeing Edward will her presumptions change? All Human! R&R, better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Boredom has settled in and I came up with a new plot and story

**Boredom has settled in and I came up with a new plot and story. I hope you all like this one, and I hope that you all will review just like ya'll did with "Dance Camp" this one wont get in the way of that one. I am just so bored, and on break with absolutely nothing to do. Tell me if you like it okay :) MAGGIESUEX3**

**Disclaimer: Although I keep giving my birth certificate the death glare the words on there won't change I'm still Maggie, and Mrs. Meyer still owns twilight. :(**

_Chapter One!_

Silly, Bella :) 

Slightly groggy and completely disoriented Alice decided upon asking me to go on a vacation of sorts.

"Bella, summer has officially started, and my parents want to meet the infamous Bella. Everyone is coming home for vacation to Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie, even Edward is bringing his sorry but home. I have to go, and you can go without complaint or with either way, your going." Alice asked—more like demanded—me to go. It was around seven o'clock in the morning on the last day of finals.

Me in me sleep induced trance said "Yeah, of course."

This was all yesterday, needless to say throughout the day I had totally forgotten about it and I really don't remember agreeing to go in the first place.

Alice is my best friend she is simply gorgeous. She is also my roommate we became friends through the glorious college of Auburn. I hadn't met anyone in her family, and really wasn't planning on it until about five hours ago. She was one of the shortest people in our class, but she also had more spunk in her than all of our cheerleaders combined. She had short black hair, and was very pale, she blamed it on heredity. Her parents couldn't get tan if their lives depended on it; at least that what she claims. She is like a giant pixie, and I couldn't ask for a better best friend.

She is also very demanding. Here I am at two in the afternoon sorting through my closet trying to find clothes suitable for the cold and dreary town called Forks. Alice had reminded me when I got home to pack, and when I asked why she looked at me as if I belonged in a mental institution. She reminded me of the conversation we had this morning, and that I had agreed. She also hinted that I didn't have much choice.

I love Alice like a sister, and would do just about anything for her, but I honestly don't want to spend my summer in Forks. My father resides there, and I attended their middle school, but soon got very tired of the cold and rain and decided to call my mother and she got full custody of me. I have lived with her for most of my life from the time that I was born up until the summer of fifth grade—when I had deluded myself into thinking that I would like it better in Washington. —And then I moved back there during my eighth grade year, and stayed there until I got the acceptance letter from Auburn.

Alice, was already packed, and had out flights booked. I on the other had didn't have sweaters or jeans to my name. "Alice! I have nothing to wear there, and I am not going!" I knew I was being childish but I honestly didn't care anymore.

"I wouldn't be so quick to disagree Bella, dear. You agreed this morning. Plus I am sure that I have something for you, if not a quick trip to the mall could fix this." Alice said all to calmly. I hated it when she went all mother on me…

"No Alice no mall!" I said in pure terror. "I think that I will suffice with my clothes thank you for your concern though."

"You called me dear, you called upon me." She smiled and left the room.

I could hear her laughter drafting down the hallway. Sadly, I love her.

Three hours later I was packed, short sleeves and shorts for Washington this trip is going to be delightful I can just feel it. Sarcasm is my true best friend regardless of what Alice might delude you into thinking.** (Couldn't resist :)**

Alice was all the happier when she realized that she wouldn't have to pay for extra luggage room, I only had one measly suitcase. She on the other had had about five, but I could claim that one was mine, and the others were hers, and we wouldn't have to pay anything more.

The airport wasn't very far from our house, so we only had to drive for about half an hour. When we arrived we checked in our luggage and waited for our flight number to be called.

"You're going to love Esme and Carlisle, they will think of you as a daughter. I promise they'll love you. Emmett may look intimidating but I promise he is filled with fluff like a teddy bear. Rosalie I haven't meet, but if she can put up with my darling brother she will most definitely be able to deal with us. She is bringing her twin brother Jasper or Jason something like that. He should be nice as well. We're going to have so much fun!" Alice gushed as we sat in the highly uncomfortable seats in the terminal.

"Alice as much as I love you, I honestly am going to do my best to ruin this for you. I hated Forks when I was twelve, and I am going to hate it even more after having such sunny weather in Auburn. My dad should be looking forward to seeing me anyway…" I mumbled.

"Your dad lives here?!" She asked suddenly ready to bite my head off.

"Yeah, since my parents got divorced, I used to live there. You didn't know that?"

"No I don't think I know that. Well, regardless of who you know here you're going to be staying with us."

"Alice, I don't know I called Charlie this morning, and he said he wanted me to stay with him."

"No I want you to stay with me." Alice pouted. "I've got to get you ready every morning and you will definitely be in need of a makeover. I can't do all of that if your at Charlie's. Call him, and tell him you would much rather stay with your best friend Alice Cullen. My father works in the hospital there, and he should be pretty well known. If you mention my last name he will have to let you stay with us."

"What if I don't want to?" I said stubbornly.

"I don't care, and I will call him myself." She said just as stubbornly.

"Humph!" I crossed my arms and turned away from her.

That was a big mistake Alice grabbed my purse and found my cellular phone she also was able to find 'Charlie' in the contacts. She pushed call, and so it all began.

After a few pleases and pretty pleases Alice had Charlie in her hands. I was staying with the Cullen's, and I was about ready to kill Alice.

"That was just cruel!" I said coldly as she hung up the phone.

"Why do you object to my family so much?" She asked defensively.

"I don't Alice it's just that I haven't meet them, and I'm sure that with all the people that they are already housing they don't need another." I snapped.

"That's the whole point meeting new people, and having fun Bella! You're so stiff! Just relax for once!"

"Humph!" I repeated but this time I didn't turn away I stared at her.

"Bella stop it or your going to get those lines permanently etched into your forehead." She chastised jokingly.

"Flight 209. Alabama to Washington" A girl's nasally and apparently bored voice came through the speakers.

Alice smiled and grabbed my hands then pulled me up. She locked arms with me and proceeded to drag to the carrying gate. "As I said before were going to have fun I promise."

**YOU LIKE? Tell me darling. Next chapter will feature the infamous Edward Cullen. **

**Push the magic purple button. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Breaks suck, especially when all your friends are partying it up with each other and they have the nerve to call you and say "

**Breaks suck, especially when all your friends are partying it up with each other and they have the nerve to call you and say "Guess what? insert name here is over and we were kind of bored we already insert fun activity here and now we have nothing to do, want to talk?" WHAT! Nope I sure don't wanna talk…. : **

**This story is much more fun to write so I am writing another chapter for it, but a new "Dance Camp" chapter is coming your way this Saturday or Sunday. **

_Chapter Two!_

Whoa! 

The plane made a very skittish halt on the landing. The seat-belt sign flashed telling us the worst was over, and the pilot muttered through the speakers that we had made it safely and all that jazz. Alice was literally bouncing in her seat. Needless to say the people sitting behind us looked at us incredulously. You would have thought that she belonged in a straight jacket. She was speaking trying to talk to me, but it was coming a little too quickly for me to understand. It sounded like plans for what we were going to do over the course of our first week. I honestly didn't care all that much. It wasn't going to be my cup of tea either way.

"Alice contain you excitement until we are tucked safely away in the car." I scolded her laughing. She grabbed my hand and we made a very quick exit. Alice looked very graceful whilst doing so, I was stumbling my body not able to be quick without falling.

About fifteen minutes later we were waiting for our luggage. Alice was definitely not the patient one, and continued complaining and bouncing around. "Alice!" said a velvet voice from behind us. We turned around instantaneously and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

His voice was enough to make me swoon, but his glorious body. He was extremely pale, but his skin looked porcelain smooth, and flawless. He had an odd color of hair a cooper color and was sticking out at odd angles, but it brought out his angular features. He has the oddest color eyes. They were a piercing emerald color, and looked as if they could see into my soul. He was wearing dark wash jeans, and a t-shirt, very casual but he made it look like it belonged on a catwalk. I just realized that I was standing there ogling a stranger. He hadn't even noticed me yet, I didn't know if it was because he was staring at Alice with open arms, or because I was hiding behind her giving him goo-goo eyes.

Alice screamed "Edward!" She ran and jumped into his arms. He slung her around like she was weightless, and then set her down.

"You grew up." He said in an appraising tone.

"Well, when you become antisocial to the family for what? Three years! You tend to miss things." She quipped.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, medical school isn't a walk in the park."

"I still love you, oh Bella." She smiled and brought him over to where I was standing "This is Bella she is my best friend, and she will be staying with us over the summer."

"Esme told me. Hello, Bella." He said kindly.

I smiled. He held out his hand and I shook it, but pulled back all too quickly. As soon as my skin came in contact with his I felt a current of electricity run through my veins, I silently cursed every nerve ending I possessed. He looked at me and then back at his hand which was now by his side. _Had he felt it too?_

He smiled, and then asked. "Where did you put your bags? I am now your personal coiffure and will be driving you to the wonderful Cullen household."

Alice sighed "Will you be a dear and go find them for us? Bella and I will wait in the car."

"How many did you bring exactly?" He asked suddenly afraid.

"Not too many. I brought five." She smiled all too innocently.

"Bella?"

"One." I said simply.

"Alice you should aspire to be more like Bella." He teased her.

"Well, Bella is stubborn."

"What do you mean?"

"She reluctantly came at all." Alice waved it off as if it was nothing.

"Aw, Bella. I'm offended you didn't want to come home and meet your best friend's family."

"I didn't think her family would be very accepting." I explained sheepishly.

"We are, promise."

"Can we continue this later, hand over the keys Edward." Alice sighed in fake exasperation.

"Alice, you go ahead I think Edward might need help with your five suitcases."

Edward smiled, and said "I'd appreciate the help."

"You guys are no fun!" Alice huffed and turned on her heel making a very dramatic exit.

"Edward," I whispered. "I don't think she got the key."

With that we both started laughing hysterically. We were getting looks from innocent bystanders. They all looked at us as if we were carrying the virus that would lead to the end of the world.

"I think we should find the luggage claim, before people call security." Edward said after our giggles subsided.

"We should." I smiled and started walking toward baggage claim.

Edward followed me and then asked. "Wanna play twenty questions?"

"Sure."

"Favorite color?" he asked.

"Emerald green." I said without a second thought then my cheeks flushed a furious shade of red.

"Why?"

"It's my turn!"

"Favorite color?"

"Yesterday it was blue, but now I think it is brown."

"So why is green your favorite?"

"Your eyes, they are such a unique shade, and very beautiful." I blushed when I realized what I had just admitted.

"Why is yours brown."

"Your eyes."

"Favorite food?"

"French fries."

"You?"

"Pizza."

The game continued in much the same manner. I learned that his best friend was his brother Emmett, and he has never had a serious relationship, and isn't in one currently, he is in medical school and doesn't have much time for anything else, this up coming year is his second year in medical school, he is twenty four years old, he likes simply things, he has been looking forward to coming home since last summer, his favorite band is The Spill Canvas, and his favorite holiday is Halloween.

He learned that my best friend was Alice, and that I—like him—haven't had a serious relationship, and isn't in one currently, he learned that I am in my third year in college, with my major being English, he learned that I am twenty two, he learned that I like to watch dancing—although I don't posses a graceful bone in my body, he learned that I found out about this trip forty eight hours ago, that my favorite band is nevershoutnever!, and my favorite holiday is Christmas.

By the time the game was over we were making our way to his silver Volvo, where Alice stood silently fuming. She was pacing back and forth, and looked like she was about to murder someone.

"Alice? Guess what? You didn't get the key, but we tried to make it out here as quickly as possible." I explained as we approached his car.

"Don't worry." She said her voice portrayed that we were not off the hook yet.

Edward and I put the luggage in the trunk, before he jumped into the driver's seat, and I opted for being in the back. Alice sighed and took the passenger seat. We rode in silence; I was growing anxious and nervous. I hope they were right I don't think that I can live with people that hate me for three months.

**You like? :) **

**Share your thoughts in a review, this chapter is just a filler, but I promise that it will get way better. Check out dance camp this Sunday I promise a new chapter there. This story is so much fun to write give me ten reviews, and a new chapter will be in your future. **

**PRESS THE MAGIC PURPLE BUTTON AND ALL YOUR DREAMS WILL COME TRUE! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Whoa man this is really delayed

**Whoa man this is really delayed. I am going to say first that I am super sorry… and also that I want way more reviews! So you better give me some. :) **

**Chapter Three**

_Welcome Home, Love…_

Edward drove very quickly and we were soon at a huge Victorian styled mansion. It had pillars and a stone walkway completely fit for a queen, or someone of important status. Apparently they had been eagerly waiting for our arrival. As soon as Edward turned off the engine, we were bombarded by three cat-walk worthy people. First to arrive was an older woman, she had small smile lines and had long brown hair that was cascading down her back, it was elegant and beautiful — stupid gene that's why Edward and Alice were gorgeous—she was wearing a casual caramel colored turtle-neck, with a pair of light wash jeans. Alice leaped out of the car and jumped into her waiting arms. 'Hello' and 'I love you' was mumbled, before Alice was put on the ground and walked over to me, I was ogling them with a major dazed expression. She grabbed my wrist and proceeded to drag me towards the model-like group.

"Esme," She gestured towards the woman, "This is Bella."

Esme smiled warmly, and stuck out her hand. "Hello, Dear."

"Hi," I said still awestruck by both their beauty and hospitality.

"I was looking forward to meeting the infamous Bella."

"I am sure that I was much more excited to be meeting you." I said kindly.

"Nonsense," she waved her arms, and Edward looked up from the luggage that was packed a plenty in the trunk. "Edward, my boy, grab their bags and bring them in!" She shouted he nodded his head and started to examine the mountain of luggage before him.

"Carlisle, Emmett, help the poor boy." She said over her shoulder.

"Come on, Bella. You will be staying in the guest room, on the third floor. I'll show you."

She grabbed my hand and the pulled me along the stone walkway, and to the grand front entrance. She pushed open and I gasped. The inside was far better than the out it was open, and the northern wall was nothing but glass.

"I am an interior designer. Do you like it?" She asked as I looked around.

"More than like, I love it!"

"Thank you darling."

She then led me to a grand staircase that spiraled up into the third floor. Esme despite her appearance she was very quick, and I struggled to catch up with her the whole time. She finally stopped, and the hallway was decorated in pictures, and odd assortment of things. It was weird, and yet beautiful. Some were of Edward and Alice growing up but then there was: flowers, pianos, porch steps, and a beautiful meadow.

"Excuse the…strange pictures. Edward loves to take them; since no one normally lives here I decided to let him put them up." She smiled.

I walked up to the one with the meadow; it had gorgeous flowers, a streams, and rocks. It was so natural, and so beautiful. I ran my fingers along the frame. "No their astounding…" I said clearly awestruck—yet again by the Cullens, they had an amazing ability to do that to just about anyone.

She giggled and then said. "You will be living right across from Edward. Is that okay?"

"That's fine Esme." I smiled, "you've been very kind. When do you think Edward and the other bell-boys will have my bags up?"

"Well, I'm going to guess that it will take about ten minutes at the most. Considering that Alice brought a pile of luggage larger than Mt. Everest…"She trailed off.

I laughed, and smiled. "I guess that means mine is an ant hill. I was reluctant to come, and lost all my winter clothes when I moved from here to Auburn. Meaning I only brought one…" She smiled.

"Are you glad you came?"

"Yeah, just don't tell Alice she won't let me forget it. If she even thinks she was right I will never hear the end of it."

"I understand." She smiled.

She then tugged on my arm. "Bella, dear, you haven't even seen your room yet."

She opened the door, and led me inside. "Ta-Da," she said.

The inside was beautiful. It was elegant, and beautiful. It had a canopy bed, and a dark blue confronter. The pillows were an off white color, as was the curtains—with a dark blue trim. There were more pictures, each one more gorgeous than the last. It also had a small desk, with a computer. It was amazing.

"Esme! Its beautiful words can't even describe it!" I practically knocked her over with a huge hug.

She hugged me back, and said "you're welcome dear."

"Let's get downstairs." She smiled, and started making her way to the stairs. I soon followed.

Downstairs our bags were piled by the front door. Three boys were sitting on the sofa watching some ESPN game. One of them was Edward, queue the swoon… The next one was a very

muscular, he was wearing a muscle shirt, and khaki pants. His arms were larger than my thighs, and his hair was long brown and curly. Even in his relaxed state I could see the outline of dimples on his high cheekbones. He was intimidating but beautiful. He was definitely a Cullen. The one on the farther end of the couch was noticeably older than the other two, but still beautiful. His hair was blonde, and his cheek bones high. He was their father. Boy had he aged well.

Esme wasn't ogling them like I was; she was more concerned about the bags in the entrance. "Boys! Luggage first, football later." She scolded.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison, and got up.

This was the family I had always dreamed about.

**Short I know but its something right? Give me ten reviews and a new chapter will be in your future. **

**Now press the magic (insert color name here cause apparently its not purple:) button. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: Yeah I am updating everything this week right? Well you guys. This is delayed and most of you probably don't want to read this anymore but I am writing it anyway. :) Merry late Christmas hope it was filled with many twilight presents! **

**Disclaimer: Non. I am not dis Stephanie you Americans speak of. Lame French impression. :) That's really how you say no in French!**

**Chapter Four.**

The boys walked down the steps and gasped.

Esme had changed the channel. It was now on HGTV, poor boys won't have their football.

"You better not have messed up any of my luggage!" Alice threatened them menacingly without looked up from the T.V.

"Chill out Shorty. I didn't get a hug or 'Hey favorite Brother'. So get over here!" Emmett's deep voice boomed.

Alice did as told and screamed when he picked her up and twirled her around like she was weightless.

She smiled when he sat her down and said. "Emmett this is Bella." She gestured to me; I was sitting in an armchair across the room. "Bella this is Emmett."

"Hey Emmett."

"Hey Bella." He smiled and his dimples showed. He was beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as Edward. Who was currently begging Esme for the remote.

"Edward. You have been away for three years. This T.V. is no longer yours its mine, and I am enjoying this show."

"Mommy pretty please." His bottom lip stuck out, he looked like a puppy a very beautiful puppy that I wanted to snuggle up in my lap. Stop it Bella….

"Fine. I will go get started on dinner." She gave him the remote and left the room. Carlisle who had been watching the whole thing with an amused face followed her into the kitchen.

This was like the beautiful Brady Bunch….

"Edward! I was watching that too!" Alice protested.

"Alice no one wants to watch that. Bella I bet you want to watch football, don't you?" He asked smiling his lopsided grin and oozing charm.

"Yeah, football sounds great." I was slightly dazed. Oh get a grip of yourself Bella.

"See Alice you are outnumbered. Even your best friend doesn't agree with you."

Alice shot me a glare, and I pressed my back farther into the back of the seat. I mouthed 'Sorry' and smiled.

She gave me a look of 'I know what's going on….' And I turned my focus to the television.

Alice said rather loudly. "Fine I will go to my room." She said this while throwing me a pointed look.

I got up and said. "I guess I will go with her." I got up and started walking only to have my arm grabbed and be pulled into a lap. I looked up and it was Edward's lap.

He leaned in and whispered. "Don't leave me."

I lost my breath, and my face was probably blood red.

"I have too. She's my best friend I gave you football now let me go."

He smiled his lopsided grin and I was blinded by the glare. "Bella, if she wanted you to come she would have said so…." He pouted. Stupid charmer, and I had a feeling I wasn't the first girl he had rendered speechless.

"Edward please let me go I could tell she wanted me to go..." I pouted right back.

"When she's done with you, tell her your mine." He smiled and let me go.

I stumbled but recovered as I walked with wiggly legs to her room.

The trip up the stairs was literally a trip. I kept falling but I finally made it, the hallway wasn't that bad I only fell twice.

I stumbled into her pretty pink room, and sighed. "Alice I hate you right now."

"Why?" she said from her beautiful canopy bed. Which was pink like everything else.

"Edward pulled me into his lap and dear god I was in heaven, but guess what? I had to leave him to come up here and see what you wanted!"

"Bella I just wanted to tell you that it's okay if you liked him, you just have to side with me sometimes. Just cause you like him doesn't mean you have the right to help him gang up on me."

"ALICE CULLEN!" I nearly shouted. You couldn't text that to me from up here, or mouth it our come whisper it you made me leave him and come up here to listen to it! ALICE! Yeah I am going to leave before I say some choice words…." I left her room.

My legs got back from being wiggly and wobbly, and I was able to make it back down the stairs without incident.

Edward was still sitting on the coach with Emmett who was talking on his cell phone with this glazed up look in his eyes. I plopped down next to Edward and whispered. "What's with Emmett?"

"He is talking to Rosalie, his blonde haired beauty. I think he is about to lose it." He snickered. Gosh his laugh was beautiful….Bella! I mentally scolded myself. "What did Alice want I heard yelling?"

"Yeah, she said something completely obvious and I was a little mad…" I trailed off.

"Why?"

"No reason…"

"Doesn't sound like it…"

"Nothing I promise."

"Okay."

"Have you had a tour of the house yet?"

"Well, I know where my room is…"

"I thought you were staying in Alice's."

"No her mother insisted I get my own."

"Where?"

"Up on your floor."

"Oh, so I guess you saw the pictures." He blushed.

I GOT EDWARD CULLEN TO BLUSH!

"Yeah and that meadow was beautiful…" I trailed off.

"Well, now that I have you all to myself wanna go see it?"

"Please."

"Come with me." He got up and extended his hand.

I took it and he hoisted me up. He dragged me into his silver Volvo, but this time instead of the backseat I sat up front, which gave me access to the radio. I turned the stations and finally settled on one that was playing "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop".

"You know this song?" He asked me.

"Yeah, one of my favorites to be honest." I replied.

We listened to the station in a companionable silence. It was actually a very good one. I looked at the dial and remembered it for later.

"How far away is it?" I asked after about ten minutes.

"We are almost there." He smiled.

He was right two minutes later we were pulling up to a huge forest.

"Edward you know I can't walk over a flat surface without falling much less one that has twigs, rocks, and trees…"

"It's only about ten minutes of hiking I think that you will live." He smiled.

"Edward."I whined.

"Wanna piggy back ride?" He asked.

He was being sarcastic, but it did sound good right now. He offered his fault. I jumped on his back. He let out a gasp of shock at the extra 125 pounds.

I smiled. "Take me away horsey." I laughed and kicked his sides.

He looped his arms under my knees and instead of dropping me he took me into the wilderness.

We walked through underbrush and trees. Before I knew it I saw a light up ahead. "Is that it?" I whispered in her ear. Trying to flirt.

"Yeah, it is…" He whispered back. Then said at a normal volume, "why are you whispering?"

"I don't want to disturb the wildlife," I continued whispering.

"Bella you don't have too." He was oblivious to the flirting-whisper-in-your-ear-thing….

"Okay." I gave up and started talking at normal volume.

By this time we were at the clearing. It was beautiful. The picture didn't leave out anything the small stream the wildlife the flowers. It was all beautiful.

"Edward. Wow. This is beautiful." I sighed and jumped of his back.

"Yeah it's my own little sanctuary." He smiled and plopped down criss-cross-applesauce. He patted the spot next to him and I plopped down as well.

"Another round of twenty questions?"

"Sure."

**Twenty reviews. And you will find out what happens. What will they ask and how far will it go. I want reviews. I am getting back into this story so it might not be great im sorry. :)**


End file.
